The disclosure relates generally to the field of batteries and battery modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to polymerized (e.g., plastic) lithium ion batteries and battery modules.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A vehicle that uses one or more battery systems for providing all or a portion of the motive power for the vehicle can be referred to as an xEV, where the term “xEV” is defined herein to include all of the following vehicles, or any variations or combinations thereof, that use electric power for all or a portion of their vehicular motive force. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) combine an internal combustion engine propulsion system and a battery-powered electric propulsion system, such as 48 volt or 130 volt systems. The term HEV may include any variation of a hybrid electric vehicle. For example, full hybrid systems (FHEVs) may provide motive and other electrical power to the vehicle using one or more electric motors, using only an internal combustion engine, or using both. In contrast, mild hybrid systems (MHEVs) disable the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is idling and utilize a battery system to continue powering the air conditioning unit, radio, or other electronics, as well as to restart the engine when propulsion is desired. The mild hybrid system may also apply some level of power assist, during acceleration for example, to supplement the internal combustion engine. Mild hybrids are typically 96V to 130V and recover braking energy through a belt or crank integrated starter generator. Further, a micro-hybrid electric vehicle (mHEV) also uses a “Stop-Start” system similar to the mild hybrids, but the micro-hybrid systems of a mHEV may or may not supply power assist to the internal combustion engine and typically operate at a voltage below 60V. For the purposes of the present discussion, it should be noted that mHEVs typically do not technically use electric power provided directly to the crankshaft or transmission for any portion of the motive force of the vehicle, but an mHEV may still be considered as an xEV since it does use electric power to supplement a vehicle's power needs when the vehicle is idling with internal combustion engine disabled and may recover braking energy through an integrated starter generator. In addition, a plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) is any vehicle that can be charged from an external source of electricity, such as wall sockets, and the energy stored in the rechargeable battery packs drives or contributes to drive the wheels. PEVs are a subcategory of electric vehicles that include all-electric or battery electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicle conversions of hybrid electric vehicles and conventional internal combustion engine vehicles.
Vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their motive power may provide numerous advantages as compared to traditional vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. For example, vehicles using electric power may produce fewer pollutants and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency. In some cases, vehicles using electric power may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely and derive the entirety of their motive force from electric power. As technology continues to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power sources, particularly battery modules, for such vehicles.
Vehicles using electric power for at least a portion of their motive force may derive their electric power from multiple individual battery cells, which may be packaged into battery modules. In particular, multiple lithium ion battery cells or cell elements may be packaged into battery modules. Lithium ion battery cells or cell elements and their associated battery module(s) may operate at elevated temperatures (e.g., between 0 and 85° C.) compared to traditional lead acid batteries, so they are typically packaged in a material that facilitates cooling. Also, lithium ion cell elements are particularly susceptible to oxygen or moisture, so they are typically packaged in a hermetically sealed metal housing. However, due to the limitations of metal fabrication, form factors are similarly limited. Accordingly, there is a need for addressing thermal management and permeability concerns described above in a cost effective manner that enables efficient production methods and techniques.